Acme Looniversity
Acme Looniversity is a school located in Acme Acres (which is a small district of Toontown in the Tokusouldier universe), and is where most of the main characters go to school to be taught by famous toons including Bugs Bunny (and other non-Warner Brothers toons in the Tokusouldier universe). The word "Looniversity" in the name is a play on "university," and despite the pun, Acme Looniversity is actually a high school (even though toons of all ages can enroll). The great and powerful principal of the looniversity is a giant flaming head, colored green or orange, voiced by Noel Blanc (Son of the late Mel Blanc). It is revealed in the [http://tinytoons.wikia.com/wiki/Looniversity_Daze Looniversity Daze] episode segment, The Learning Principal, that the great and powerful principal is a machine controlled by Bugs Bunny, similar to how the Wizard in The Wizard of Oz is a machine controlled by a man. Acme Loo's rival is Perfecto Prep and several episodes revolve around Acme Loo's students competing against the Perfecto Prep alumni, usually in sporting events. Graduates of Acme Looniversity receive a "Diploma of Lunacy", giving them the opportunity to become full-time cartoon characters. Faculty and Staff of Acme Looniversity The faculty and staff consists mostly of Looney Tunes characters as well as at least two Tiny Toons (four if you count Babs and Buster Bunny in Tokusouldier/Toon Trooper Universes) and other non-Warner Brothers character (the non-Warner Brothers Characters are staff members in the Tokusouldier universe). Their positions are as follows. Their classes are in Bold. *Principal Bugs Bunny - Principal / Wise Cracks / Football Coach / Basic Wild Takes / Others *Coach Lola Bunny - Gym Coach / Sport Teacher (Fan-made only) *Deans Wile E. Coyote & Road Runner - Hard Knocks © / Outwitting (RR) *Prof. Daffy Duck - Spotlight Stealing / Self Centerism / Advanced Wild Takes *Prof. Elmer Fudd - Umpire / Science / Cartoon Logic / Various Other Positions/Fudd-ology *Elmyra Duff - Nurse *Prof. Foghorn Leghorn - Baseball Coach / Hound Teasing / Librarian/Animal Dropping *Gogo Dodo - Hall Monitor / Cuckoo Clock / Event Announcer / Referee *Prof. Granny - Receptionist / Head Nurse / Calculations *Prof. Pepé Le Pew - Smellology *Pete Puma - Janitor *Prof. Porky Pig - Props and Physical Comedy/Wild Takes *Prof. Sylvester Cat - Announcer / Athletic Director / Mouse / Bird Chasing *Prof. Tweety Bird - Villian Whopping *Speedy Gonzales - Track Coach / Announcer *Prof. Taz - Destruction *Prof. Yosemite Sam - Class Clowning/Exploding Cakes *Mama Bear - Cafeteria Worker Students Nearly every character in Tiny Toon Adventures attends Acme Looniversity. They include *Buster Bunny *Babs Bunny *Plucky Duck *Hamton J. Pig *Dizzy Devil *Elmyra Duff *Montana Max *Furrball *Sweetie Bird *Li'l Sneezer *Little Beeper *Calamity Coyote *Fifi La Fume *Shirley the Loon *Gogo Dodo *Concord Condor *Fowlmouth *Bookworm *Barky Marky *Mary Melody *Banjo Possum (as of the Summer Vacation Movie) Tokusouldier/Toon Trooper Universes After the events of the Dave Felis vs. Sly Cooper Trilogy, Brandon, his siblings, and his team enrolled at Acme Looniversity. Dave Felis Universe When Dave and his mobian team turn down the offer to set up base in Toontown, his toon teammates enroll in Acme Looniversity. Transformranger Universe It is unknown whether Cameron and his team enrolled at Acme Looniversity or if they ever will. Statues http://images.wikia.com/tinytoons/images/e/e5/Learning-Principal-02.jpgAdded by ArtayesThere are statues of nearly every famous Looney Tunes character scattered around the Looniversity campus. Their locations are: *'Bugs Bunny' - At entrance just beyond gates, facing right *'Daffy Duck' - At entrance just beyond gates, facing left *'Sylvester Cat' - Auditorium - Stage Right - Holding up "WB" Shield. Also seen in the Hall of Cartoon Pussycats. *'Wile E. Coyote' - Auditorium - Stage Left - Holding up "WB" Shield *'Elmer Fudd' - Near Foghorn Leghorn's class Various information The school has a flag which has a purple coat of arms with two red ribbons protruding from it as well as Bugs Bunny holding a boulder on one side and Daffy Duck holding up a wooden mallet on the other upon a gold banner. Acme Looniversity's teams are called the "Toonsters" and the colors are medium royal blue and white. Their school song is based on many college theme songs (with a goofy twist of course). Their main rival is the Perfecto Prep University. They are usually underdogs in every sport, however usually managing to somehow beat the Perfectos if by only 1 point. School Song Three Cheers for ol' Acme Loo, Who cares that our team stinks, P-yew! We're going to try to the day we die, 'Cause we're Toonsters, Boop boop de boo! Category:Locations Category:Schools